womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 266: June 22, 1998
The Nation and DX rivalry continues to heat up. Sable continues to distract Marc Mero. Event recap X-Pac vs. Dustin Runnels As Dustin staggers outside, Chyna runs him over with an elbow. When Runnels sets up for the Running Bulldog, Chyna trips him up. As he stands up, Runnels turns around into a Spinning Heel Kick from X-Pac for the three-count. (5:32) Triple H comes down to high-five his DX pal. Runnels wants a friendly handshake from X-Pac afterwards and only gets a crotch chop. Jeff Jarrett vs. Marc Mero The crowd gets a nice “Sable” chant going here. We learn that Sable is now being employed by Titan Sports and not the WWF, so that’s how she circumvented the loser-leaves-the-WWF clause. Jarrett hits the Bossman Straddle, but gets tripped up by Jacqueline when he tries a second one. When Tennessee Lee gets involved with Jacqueline, ref Jack Doan heads out to separate the two. Meanwhile, Mero hits the TKO on Jarrett and there’s no ref. Here comes Sable to distract Mero. He turns around into a DDT from Jarrett. (4:31) Afterwards, Jarrett promises that the “King of Country Music” will become King of the Ring. The Rock vs. Triple H Rock catches Triple H with a DDT and tells Chyna to suck it before he covers Helmsley for a two-count. He gets back in the ring to insult Triple H, but then Chyna shows up and drops Rock with a DDT. Triple H shoots back in the ring and pounces on Rock for 1-2-NO! After they trade sleeperholds, Rock nearly gets whacked with the European title by Chyna. He gets distracted allowing Helmsley to try the PEDIGREE, but Rock low blows his way out and delivers a random fisherman’s suplex to get the three-count. (8:08) Pretty anticlimactic finish, but nevertheless Rock advances to the PPV. The rest of D-Generation X comes out to stomp the Rock until the Nation of Domination head down for a big pier-six brawl. Commissioner Slaughter, refs, and agents are all out to try and stop it. It just sort of stops on it’s own though. Billy Gunn vs. Mankind Chyna accompanied Billy Gunn for his match. Chyna comes over and beats Mankind down. She gets sent back to the locker room by ref Mike Chioda. Sable introduces Stone Cold Out comes Sable to introduce the WWF champion Stone Cold Steve Austin to the ring. Austin tells Sable to go back behind the curtain and give Mr. McMahon the finger and tell him this bird from Stone Cold. Match results * Singles match: X-Pac (w/ Chyna) pinned Dustin Runnels with a spin heel kick after Dustin became distracted by Chyna * King of the Ring Quarter Finals: Jeff Jarrett (w/ Tennessee Lee) pinned Marc Mero (w/ Jacqueline) with a DDT * King of the Ring Quarter Finals: WWF IC Champion the Rock pinned WWF European Champion Triple H (w/ Chyna) in a non-title match at 8:08 with a fisherman suplex after hitting a low blow behind the referee's back; after the bout, X-Pac, WWF Tag Team Champions the Road Dogg & Billy Gunn attacked the Rock in the ring, with Kama, Mark Henry, and Owen Hart then coming out and brawling with DX until referees and officials broke up the fight. * Singles match: Mankind defeated WWF Tag Team Champion Billy Gunn via submission with the Mandible Claw; Chyna accompanied Billy Gunn for his match but was ejected after she attacked Mankind. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Sable Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Nation rivalry